howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2002 (Tampa)
2002:' Face Your Fear' was the fourth edition of Howl-O-Scream at Busch Gardens Tampa. Event Icon Death Spirit-A walking zombie with African roots who brought the dead back to life as animals. Website * https://web.archive.org/web/20021108004129/http://howl-o-scream.com:80/tampa/index.htm Haunted Houses *'Escape From Insanity' (Crown Colony Skyride Station) - The asylum is open. The inmates are back. The staff is ready and waiting. Come by for a visit. We’ve spruced up the place. We really, really, really want you to stay. Welcome to Sunny Meadows there's always room for one more in the asylum. We'll leave the light on for you. *'Bloody Bayou' (Bird Gardens Pavilion) - The Bayou Clan has been waiting all year for more "talent" to cast in their homemade movies. They worship horror movies. They live and die by them. And you will, too. They want you to come. They need you to come. But steer clear if you know what's good for you. They mean to make you star in their nightmare versions of everyone's favorite cult classic horror movies. *'Tortured' (Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars) - You’ve been invited to the party of the season. But who's the host, and what's behind that sliding wall? Curiosity killed the cat, but you won't have it that easy. Go behind the wall. Enter the darkness. Feel the coldness. Don't show your fear. Your mystery host wants you, and fear only makes it worse. You're just another victim, as easy to come by as a Halloween Party invitation. No R.S.V.P. necessary! *'Ripper Row' (Nairobi) - A horrible black labyrinth… streets of rancid decay, walls slimy with ooze, this wretched alley has become home to robbers by day, murderers by night. Jack the Ripper leads them all, luring innocents in this dead end. We've all heard of him. We fear his legend. Now, come live his terror. *'The Mortuary' (Employee Parking Lot) - Ring a-round the roses. A pocket full of posies. Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down! ''A harmless rhyme from childhood? Or the reality none of us can escape? It's really about dying, a song about death. Death leads to funerals, cremations and underground burials. And in the Mortuary, it all leads to YOU. *'Demented Dimensions''' (Akbar's Adventure Tours) - An archeological expedition has unearthed another world, a place of alien creation buried deep within the fiery earth. Here you will be transported to places the mind could never conceive and your soul will always fear. Something is in here with you... You've entered Demented Dimensions. Scare Zones *'Grisly Gardens' (Congo) -Scary, Scary, quite contrary, my how the garden has GROWN! Evil's roots have spread and taken over every inch of this once peaceful ground. Now there's really NO ESCAPE — This forgotten garden has become a horrible breeding ground where once-majestic statues now spread fear and terror. Their eyes are watching you. Welcome to the Grisly Gardens please don't pick the flowers! *'Cursed' (Timbuktu) - If there were another way around, you would take it. You can feel that this is a wicked place. It’s as if there is a wall of superstition and evil that you have to pass through just to enter the area. The air is thick with electricity, danger is near. Will you pass through untouched? Or enter at your own risk? It's hard to tell who will be CURSED. *'Agony Express' (Nairobi Train Station) - As you approach the station, the lined-up travelers seem so eager to board the Express. Their faces glow in anticipation of the journey ahead. How naive they really are. Something in you stirs as you realize that things aren't quite right. Your instincts tell you to board, but you can't... the Loco-monsters have other plans for you! *'X-Ecutioners' (Bird Gardens) - This is a future where Bad is a way of life. The national pastime has become hunting, chasing, horrifying and maiming. This is a catastrophic world that has been overtaken by the X-treme. You will race for your very life while rogue hoodlums compete to see who can take you down first. They know X-actly what they want. They X-amine every possible move. Then they X-plode with the challenge of being the first to make you pay. Determined to fulfill their destiny, they are The X-ECUTIONERS! They're bad to the bone! Shows *'RIP TV 2' (Das Festhaus) - This show reprised RIP-TV, as Evil Gor E. brought together a load of blood and gore along with freakish performers, all being broadcast live on RIP TV 2. *'Fiends' (Stanleyville Theatre) - Dr. Freakenstein and his mischievous nurses prepared to bring Frankenstein's Monster to life. Notable Facts *HOS 2002 was the third and last time that the Tampa event would use an African theme connected to the theme park. *The first time that Land of the Dragons did not include activities for young children during the daytime park hours. Category:Howl-O-Scream 2002 (Tampa) Category:Howl-O-Scream (Tampa)